The Love We Feel Continues Into The New Year
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Done as a request for Miz Lil Pitbull. :)


**Miz Lil Pitbull, who owns Venom Thorn, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Part of this story was inspired by the movie "Miss Congeniality", which belongs to Warner Brothers.**

 **Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Love We Feel Continues Into The New Year**

Venom Thorn smiled as she was reading one of her favorite books again, wondering where Prowl had gone off too. "Probably training," she said to herself as she stood up, setting her book aside before stretching a bit.

Then, she was suddenly tackled and had no time to counterattack as she was pinned by her captor, who chuckled. "You're still not aware of your surroundings," said a familiar voice.

She looked at her captor and very suddenly, displaying outstanding agility, wrapped her legs around his neck, forcing him to loosen his hold on her, which allowed her to flip him over and pin him. "And you lost focus, again," she said in a deadpan voice and gasped as he gently flipped her and pinned her down once again.

"I never lose focus," Prowl boasted as he smirked at her, pinning her legs with his own so she couldn't pull that maneuver again. Despite that, Venom Thorn was clever and noticed that while her shoulders were pinned down, her hands weren't and she grinned.

"So you can focus when I do this?" she asked cheekily as she giggled and her hands moved to his sides.

"Venom, if you dare, you'll regret it," he warned her with a half-serious expression.

"Hmm. Maybe," she said and then started tickling him. "But it'll be worth it," she giggled.

Prowl jumped back and she jumped at him, tickling his sides and he started chuckling and moved his hands to counter her tickle attack with one of his own, but she saw it coming and her hands moved right to his underarms, making him laugh deeply.

"Oh, yeah. So worth it," Venom giggled as she stopped her tickle attack to smile at her sparkmate and Prowl took advantage of that and pinned her down once again, his wiggling fingers attacking her stomach playfully and she squirmed as she laughed, but he had her successfully pinned this time and he stopped after a bit, watching her as she calmed down before he smiled and cupped the side of her face and gazed at her lovingly before kissing her and she quickly flipped him again, but got too distracted by the kiss to pin him and he gently flipped her over once more.

Venom opened her eyes, smiling at him. "I think this year has been the best year for me," she said.

"I believe it's been a great year for me too," said Prowl. "And I'm looking forward to spending New Year's Eve with you."

She smiled. "Sari's been telling us all about that holiday," she said. "From the sound of it, the 'ball drop' is something we can't miss."

Prowl smiled at her. "I'm definitely looking forward to it," he said. "So I can kiss you breathless to begin the new year."

Venom laughed and gently pushed at his shoulder. "You hopeless romantic," she said, grinning.

"My sly, little fox," he said with a playful growl.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully and suddenly slipped out from underneath him and grabbed his legs to keep him from getting up and he grunted as he tried to shake her off, but she held on until he launched another tickle attack on her sides and she laughed, letting go of his legs before feeling him pin her down again, this time leaving her with no advantage to get free and she gave him a glare that didn't last long as he gave her an Eskimo kiss and she returned it. "Prowl," she said breathlessly.

"Venom," he said, his voice deepening with love as he surprised her by kissing her mouth before lavishing loving kisses on her neck and licking her neck, making her inhale sharply.

"Prowl," she said, making him look at her and she cupped the side of his face lovingly. "Are you alright?"

He leaned down close to her face. "Yes," he said. "Just feeling more in love with you and lucky to have a femme that makes me feel complete."

Venom smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around him. "You really are a hopeless romantic," she said. "But that's because you're mine."

"And because you are mine," he said as he kissed her again before noticing Sari smiling at them and he looked at her and she gestured in the direction of the living room.

"You guys are going to miss the ball drop if you don't come out soon," she said.

Venom looked at the teenager. "How much time do we have left?" she asked.

Sari laughed a little bit. "Like less than three minutes," she said. "Come on."

Prowl got up and scooped Venom up in his arms, making her laugh a bit as he carried her to the living room with Sari leading the way and they arrived just in time to see the ball begin falling as the countdown started with one minute to go.

Sari jumped up beside Bumblebee. "It's almost here!" She said excitedly, making the others smile as they then heard the audience on the television start counting down from ten to one and cheer as the ball reached its destination to ring in the new year.

Prowl turned to Venom and gave her that kiss he had promised her and it truly took her breath away as she kissed him back before he gently broke away and held her lovingly. "Happy New Year, my beautiful Venom Thorn," he whispered to her.

"Happy New Year, my handsome ninja," she whispered back as she snuggled closer to him and they kissed again, love filling them both as the new year began.

 **Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
